deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Troy Arthur
'History' Troy is Gaikian Knight that was born in the Arthurian town known as Avalon in Sein he is the Son of the legendary King Arthur who is the second host other then Merlin, his right hand man, to the Extraterrestial Powers Known as Zero Effect and Infinite Effect due to Merlin the Ancestor of the Zeltarian Fae Stumbling upon a Meteorite taking it as a sign of great power being bestow upon the King and his Kingdom. Merlin Takes back the Meteorite to give it to King Arthur as sort of a Charm,yet little did they know it was altering their genetics to be compatible with Zero Effect as they Continued to be exposed to it's Radiation. Eventually, Everyone in the Gaikian Tribe had Some form of Zero Effect or Full Effect,but Troy on the Other hand had the life he didn't have to train hard because he thought training was for the Weak and Non-Talented like him. Troy was Arrogant and uncaring to anyone in his village especially towards non-Gaikian people who was suffering under Alejandro's reign; in fact the only thing he care about was his father, Little sister Toka ,and the Zeltarian Fae which his family ran a Business with Mana Empire, Until Alejandro attacked with Mordred Arthur's brother who literally plan a siege with Alejandro the Phoenix King to kill his brother and his family so he could take control over Zero Effect and Mana Empire, and he Succeeds, killing Toka by having Alejandro crush her Wind pipe,and seeing his Mother, his mother who was so positive to the kingdom and brought smiles to all she grace her presence to slit her own throat right in front of him saying, "see you on the other side sweetie as you said life is pointless". Making him see a new side of life. 'Mary Sue Score' 34 'Personality' As a child Troy was a snobby jerk who only cared about himself and his little sister but ' 'Equipment *'Prototype-00 Revised: Longinus Blade' (試作零号機・改・鏖殺公 (ロンギヌス・ブレード), Shikasu Zerogōki Kai Ronginusu Burēdo '' *''Excalibur 'Powers and Abilities' *'Shining Sword Breaker'-(華光耀劍鋒・緋凰絶炎衝シャイニング・ソード・ブレーカー, Shainingu Sōdo Burēkā)-''Shining Sword Breaker is one of the secret functions of Tsuruko's Deus Machina body, and it is classified as a Limit Break; it is a combination of offensive and defensive energies, based on the '''Two Powers into One' (二に一力, Funi Ichi Ryoku) technique utilized by Archangel Uriel in order to create and destroy dimensions. When performing the Shining Sword Breaker Tsuruko overloads her circuits while surging her fighting spirit to its utmost limit, gathering enormous amounts of energy in the atmosphere by draining energy from all chosen life forms that surround her, conducting that energy into her frame as glimmering golden wisps begin to circle her body with a calm breeze that drifts away from her, expelling colourful bands of an Northern Lights-esque aurora. *''"Heaven Breaking Stance" (天破の構え, Tenha no Kamae); in this fighting stance, the user's left hand is cocked back, close to their face- specifically, adjacent to their cheek in a clawed gesture, elbow pointing back as their fingertips point downwards. Their right hand extends outwards relatively, bent to have their hand pointed to the left as their fist is curled into a ball as their knees are crouched slightly. Upon training in the way of the Heaven Breaking Stance, the user's body and mind limiters are removed, allowing them to utilize their full potential in order to master the style with more ease. Removal of these limiters allows the user to gain near-superhuman speed and agility, as well as pseudo-clairvoyance which allows them to avoid their opponents' attacks by millimeters with very little effort in order to counter the very instant their foe's strike misses. The average being uses only thirty percent of their body's potential strength, but a master of the Heaven Breaking Stance can tap into the remaining seventy percent as well. '' *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Troy Arthur demonstrates a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword and is able to best his enemies easily; fighting in a style which he dubs My Style (私式, Watashi-shiki). Troy is primarily an instinctual fighter, using relying on subconscious knowledge of traditional yet flashy sword techniques to deal punishing blows to he hapless opponents. Troy has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship—which is he regular way of holding Excalibur; and he is even capable of employing he sword effectively using his feet, by wielding their hilts between his hallux and second toe; wielding it in a similar manner to break dancing. His attacks are so fierce and swift, that his foes rarely, if ever, have the chance to launch a proper counterattack. *'Strength Control': An important part of Troy's powers- no, his daily life- is the ability to properly moderate the amount of strength that his properly exerts at any given time. Willingly or subconsciously –the distinction is never really made-, Troy places limiters upon his body that, well, obviously, limit his physical strength- this removes the possibility that his could kill somebody by complete accident. This is done by using his Zero Effect to affect his limbs—the Zero Effect nullifies and negates any phenomena, and Troy's strength is considered "superhuman". This enables his to interact with his surroundings casually- almost as if he were a completely normal, ordinary young girl. Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Aeroga Category:Zeibia